The Frosticons, The Flexers, The Spikels, The Glorp Corp, The Cragsters and the Electroids
This is the scene where Flain and the others meet eg Mixels in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. at the Cafeteria, While the Students are enjoying lunch, Flain Vulk, Zorch, Lunk, Mike and the others picks up Lunch trays each one and picks a Burger, Water and Fruit salad each Lunk (EG): Good to see you again. Flain: I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something. Zorch: Of course! Flurr (EG): Like what? Flain: I've decided to run for Prince of the Fall Formal, and– (Lunk accidentally spills fruit salad on Flain) Mike: What? Flain: Hey! Lunk (EG): Oh! Oh, Gosh! Sorry. uses napkins to clean Flain up Lunk (EG): It's just, oh, running for Fall Formal Prince is a really bad idea. Mike: Why? Does Mal get mad? Or does something even worse happen? Tentro (EG): How? Balk (EG): Mal wants to be Fall Formal Prince, and when he wants something, he gets it! puts the lunch tray, and Nanny Plum puts an apple the tray Flurr (EG): He'll make life awful for anyone who stands in his way. Just ask the guy who ran against him for Prince of the Spring Fling. Flain: I have to try! Flurr (EG): Oh, I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of him: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers... look seeing the athlete students playing sports, the fashionista students doing fashion, the drama students are doing drama, the Eco-kids are talking about healthy things, the techies works technolog and the rocker students plays rock music Flain: Why is everyone- smacks Flain's Hand Flain: Uh, every''body'' separated this way? Mike: to Vulk Vulk: whispering You think it was what? Lunk (EG): Maybe it was different at your old school, but at C.H.S., everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they do have in common is that they know Mal is gonna rule the school until we graduate. Flain: Not if I can help it! apple and looks at Lunk and the others, then spits out So, uh, giggle where would I find the head of the party planning committee? (Later, Flain and the others arrived at the School Auditorium where they find Party Decorations everywhere on the School Auditorium) Flain: Lunk and the others said he'd probably be in here. Vulk: Uh, You might wanna look up there. Zaptor (EG): Incoming! (Zaptor Throws Party Streamers at Flain and the others) (Teslo Breathes in and Blows into a Balloon) Mike: Uh, Hi, I'm Mike. Flain: Hi, my name's Flain and... The Electroids and the Glorp Corp? Teslo (EG): Yeah, that's my name, And that's Zaptor and Volectro! Volectro (EG): Hello. deflates Zaptor (EG): gasps Are you psychic?! Flain: Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless of course that's something you can do here. Glomp (EG): sigh Not usually. Flain: Lunk and the others said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. Torts (EG): Lunk and there others, huh? Don't let the whole "shy" thing fool you. They can be a real meanie. Vulk: You fifteen aren't friends? Glurt (EG): Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow. Flain: We're brand new here. Torts (EG): Oooh! I thought you didn't look familiar. Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you... Do you have a twin brother who lives in the city, has three friends named Vulk, Zorch and Mike that looks just like that one? Flain: Uh, maybe? Zaptor: Thought so. Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Prince of the Fall Formal crown. uses a pen and draw his name Flain Glomp (EG): Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before. Zorch: laughter Is it? (The Cragsters arrived carrying cases of soda) Krader (EG): Somebody order a dozen cases of strawberry soda? Zaptor (EG): Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me, yeah, ha-ha, me! Shuff (EG): Can you bring in the rest? Rodney: Sure. Seismo (EG): Hey, I know you. Flain: You do? Krader (EG): Sure. You're the new guy who gave Mal the what for today. Soda Teslo (EG): Flain here is gonna run against Mal for Prince of the Fall Formal. (He Breathes in and Blows into a Balloon) Krader (EG): spits I'd think twice about that. Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like... (He puts Teslo down and grab a balloon and draws Mal, Then he grabs another balloon and draws Flain) Mal's voice I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition. Flain's voice That's so good to hear. normal But then, here comes the backstabbin'. Pops the balloon with a nail Shuff (EG): About the only guy in this school you can trust less than Mal is The Fang Gang. Flain: The Fang Gang? Zaptor (EG): Gobba's the captain of, like, every team at Canterlot High. pops Krader (EG): He's also the captain of sayin' he's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up. Flain: Thanks for the advice, Krader, but this is something I really need to do. Krader (EG): Huh, suit yourself. Hey, how'd you know my name is Krader? Mike: Um, I uh... laughter Didn't you say? Rodney: Nope. Flain: Well, it sure was nice meeting you both. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. they leave Zaptor (EG): That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to him. whispering He's psychic. Krader (EG): Really. suddenly, the door bursts open, Mal, Scott and Alejandro appears Mal: This looks terrible! look seeing decorations and balloons everywhere in the auditorium Mal: There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons. pops two balloons Alejandro: Yeah, streamers! rips a streamer Scott: And fewer balloons! tries to pop the balloon, but he fell down Zaptor (EG): Wow, they're bad. Krader (EG): Tell me about it. Mal: Strawberry soda? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoedown. Zaptor (EG): But Strawberry soda is Delicious! Shuff (EG): Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be your coronation this time around. Mal: Oh, is that so? You country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you. pokes Shuff's eye, making him angry Shuff (EG): That gothy jerk! Zaptor (EG): But it's true. Mal: Obviously it's gonna be my coronation. I'm running unopposed. Volectro (EG): Not anymore. The new guy signed up. Mal: What?! (Volectro Gives a Signed Paper to Mal) Zaptor (EG): I know. His handwriting is really bad. looks up Mal: himself Where is this Flain? Mal looks confused, Then he acts nicely Mal: laughs The Electroids, Cragsters and the Glorp Corp I'm looking forward to meeting the competition! Flain and the others look around the students chatting, Until they Look darker room and finds a open locker, Unitl Mal appears Mal: Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. Shoulda known Princess Azulongmon would send his prized pupil here after my crown, and his friends, too. Flain: It's my crown! Mal: Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place, and I already rule it. Flain: If that's so, why do you even need my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here. Mal: Pop quiz: what happens when you bring an Cubit into an alternate world? You don't know? Seriously? laughing And you're supposed to be Princess Anna's star student? Then again, what were the chances he'd find someone as bright as me to take under his leg after I decided to leave Planet Mixel? Bit embarrassing that you were the best he could do. Mike: What's wrong with you Mal, You gonna get it! Mal: Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your friend. Hate for him to be... taken away from you. Mike: Is that a threat? Mal: Oh, of course not. Mike: What?! Mal: But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you don't belong here, now would you? You wanna be a prince here? Please. he leaves You don't know the first thing about fitting in. looks at Scott and Alejandro, Preparing for their plan Mal: I want you to follow him. Bring me something I can use just like I did with that last guy who thought he could challenge me. Alejandro: You got it, Mal. Mal: When the crown and its power are mine, Flain will be sorry he ever set hand into this world. Not that he would've been much safer if he'd stayed in Planet Mixel. Alejandro: Yeah, in Planet Mixel. Mal: What are you still doing here?! Go! Alejandro: Yes sir! Scott: Okay! Alejandro and Scott runs to make a plan Mal: laughs Category:Transformersprimfan